


Red Brick Walls

by Two_Two_1b



Series: The Walls Series [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Beads, Consenting Adults, Daddy Kink, Feminization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Two_1b/pseuds/Two_Two_1b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John barely make it to their playdate because of a case; Sherly needs a nap, she's exhausted, Jonny needs a belly rub, he'd been scared for Sherlock and needs some calm loving; Daddy is happy to put Sherly into bed and to administer a belly rub to Jonny, of course it is not as simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Brick Walls

Finally they were allowed to leave Friday evening. Leave the warehouse, leave the red brick walls in which Sherlock and John had finally found the group of smugglers, that had killed one of their own, who then washed up at the shore of the Thames. So not only had they a murder to solve, they also busted art smugglers.

It had been exhausting. Sherlock hadn't slept the past four days for more than three or four 20-min-power-naps. He'd been reckless and John had to pull him back several times, threatening telling Daddy, so Sherlock didn't do something completely idiotic. He also hadn't eaten enough, only three pieces of toast over the last 48 hours, even though John had told him several times that he needed to be fit, because they had a playdate with Mycroft and they were able to stay from Friday through Monday morning.

John was giddy, it had been awhile since they last could spend so much time together. Sherlock even agreed to tell Lestrade they were gone for the weekend. Nothing would interrupt their time together. But the case had been trying at best and John definitely needed some love tonight. His stomach was in knots, because he kept worrying about Sherlock. This morning he thought he might have to force-feed the detective because he acutally swayed. Usually the git was graceful, but his movements had been off.

John dragged Sherlock into a cab and told the driver Mycroft's address. He watched, worried, how Sherlock tried to keep awake, but his attempts were feeble. Well, it was going to be just Daddy and Jonny, who would play tonight. Once in the prep room, Sherlock put on his pink night gown. A sign for Mycroft that Sherly either needed sleep or punishment. John, though, put on his Avenger's shirt and cotton trousers. Indicating that he definitely was ready for some play-time.

Daddy greeted Sherly and her little brother Jonny at the door of the prep-room. He knew Sherly was tired and brought her to her bed immediately. She probably would've perfered to sleep in Daddy's room, but was too tired to protest. He had told Jonny to wait in the living-room, where Daddy found him after ten minutes of kissing Sherly good night.

"You look a little worried, Jonny. Everything alright, love?"

"'m just worried. My stomach's been in knots, Daddy. Doesn't feel good. Can you do something 'bout it?" Jonny looked heartbreakingly adorable. Of course, he would help him.

"How about a movie, while I give you nice tummy rub, mhm?"

Jonny nodded, Daddy's bellyrubs were the best.

"Well, first we'll play with some beads."

"But, Daddy, beads are for _girls_." Jonny protested dragging the word girls out like it was something truly appalling. Daddy chuckled. "Not these beads, honey. I want you to pull down you trousers and pants and kneel on the sofa. Arms on the backrest and head down. No looking!"

When Daddy returned, Jonny had assumed the right position. Such a good little boy for his Daddy, Mycroft thought. The seat of the sofa was extra large so Jonny's legs were completely on the cushion. He had bought it that way, so he and Sherly or Jonny could lie comfortably next to each other on the sofa.

Daddy had retrieved the new anal beads he bought last week and some lube. He had bought two sets. The first ones were for Sherly, they were rubber and purple. The one's he wanted to use on Jonny were shiny metal ones. They were heavy and Jonny definitely was going to feel them, when he later rubbed his belly. Five beads were on the string and they were gradually getting bigger. He lubed them up and with one finger he stretched the lovely hole a little, before guiding the smallest bead in.

Daddy watched fascinated how Jonny took the beads. By the third bead, he was panting and moaning. Oh, this was so nice, thought Mycroft. He also had brought a cock ring, because he knew that Jonny might not be able to control himself and fastened it, before pressing the fourth bead in. He had to press quite hard for that one and John moaned, he sounded a little stressed so Daddy stroked his back soothingly, murmuring, "Shhh! You're doing so well, baby. Such a good little boy, Daddy loves you _so_ much. You're my brave little soldier, aren't you? Just one more and then Daddy is going to rub your belly and we'll watch a movie."

With continous praise and gentle back rubbing, Daddy pushed the last bead in. Jonny almost yelled, but this time he didn't sound stressed anymore. Mycroft pulled Jonny's pants up again, the contact of the fabric with his heavy cock making Jonny moan. The trousers were pulled off, they would be too uncomfortable and would get in the way of a good nice belly rub.

Then they layed down – Jonny flat on his back, head resting on a pillow and turned towards the telly and Daddy behind him on his side, back against the backrest. After turning on the telly, he started to rub Jonny's belly, who couldn't concentrate on anything but Daddy's hands. They jumbled the beads inside him with every rub. They were rolling around inside him, they were so heavy, massaging his inside, constantly brushing against his prostate. But because he was on his back, it never truly pushed on the sensitive spot inside him.

Without the cock ring, Jonny would've come already, but Daddy wanted him to be able to enjoy the beads for a while. After twenty minutes though, he pulled the release on the cockring and told Jonny to come for him. It only took a few strokes across Jonny belly and dick for him to come. Jonny made noises that were so pretty. He moaned and patted and murmured over and over, "Daddy, Daddy... Daddy!"

Daddy let Jonny doze for half an hour, before taking him to the bathroom for a quick clean-up and then to the bed. Relaxed, but a little more awake, Jonny remembered that Daddy hadn't had any release, so he let his Daddy push his head down on his cock. He licked and sucked, until Daddy came, Jonny cleaned everything off with his tongue. He definitely wanted Daddy to stay in bed and not get up to clean himself.

They quickly fell asleep. It had been a long day for all of them. Sherly joined them in the middle of the night cuddling up to Daddy, taking hold of Jonny's hand, falling back into peaceful sleep.


End file.
